


Cold Feet

by Lady_Juno



Category: Frozen (2013), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elsa/Bilbo, Frozen!Hobbit, Gen, Ice Powers, hobbit with ice powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Juno/pseuds/Lady_Juno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elba of Arendelle has lived most of her life in isolation, fearing her barely-controlled powers. What's a hobbit to do when a Wizard starts insisting that an adventure is the answer to her problems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fem!Biblo w/ ice powers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43237) by Shivi. 



 Elba regarded the Wizard warily. Magic wasn't normal. Magic wasn't acceptable. Who in their right mind would _flaunt_ such a dangerous abnormality? Maybe it was easier for him. He was an old man. A nobody. But if that was true, then why was he here? More importantly, how had he gotten in? The ballroom had been silent and empty for years. Visiting this place had been a nonsensical whim. Nothing more.

 "You're not welcome here, Wizard," she said, a bit more forcefully than she'd intended. "Please remove yourself from the premises before I have you removed." The old man shook his head, smiling slightly. 

 "Hardly good manners for a princess of the realm, now. What would your mother say?" His familiar tone was jarring for her, after so long speaking with servants and no one else. Elba clasped her hands tightly.

 "I don't know who you are or why you're here. Please leave, or make an appointment with my steward." She would be a princess if he insisted, but by all rights, she ought to have been slapping him silly and sending him on his way with a boot to the backside. 

 "I am Gandalf," said the Wizard with a deep bow. "And you, Elba of Arendelle, are in need of an adventure." The cloth between her fingers seemed to itch at the sound of the word. An adventure? What she'd always longed for, always been scared of? Elba took a moment to study his face, trying to figure out if he was joking. He didn't strike her as the joking sort. Still, it was prudent to make sure.

 "Pardon?"

 "Well, that is what you've wanted your whole life, isn't it? A chance to see what lies beyond these walls? To travel to lands unknown and dangers unfaced by princesses before?" His eyes twinkled, and Elba felt a jolt as she remembered those words from her childhood. Now discomfort turned to fear, and she had to work hard to keep her expression under control.

 "Sir, I said before that you aren't welcome here. I meant it. The door is that way. Please make use of it." She lifted a hand to point toward the front entrance. Gandalf's wizened hands were quicker than she thought- he caught her hand and twisted it to scrutinize the palm of her glove. She jerked her hand away from him, stumbling back as power tingled along her fingers. 

 Conceal. Don't feel.

 "Please, leave." Elba's voice was shaking now, despite her best efforts to stay calm. 

 "Miss Elba," said the Wizard seriously, his blue eyes seeming to penetrate deeper than they had a right to. Past her mask, past her control, past the barriers that kept the chaos inside, the storm of emotions that never seemed to calm down. "There are those that require your services. I should hope that you wouldn't simply abandon them to their fate." 

 Abandon. 

 She retreated another step, but this time her pursued her. He reached for her hand, his expression kind. 

 "NO!" Her hairy feet slipped, the stone beneath her suddenly slick with ice. Her power fizzed and spat just under the surface, her fingers tingling like she'd just dipped them in boiling water. A swift glance down at her gloves showed Elba a thick coating of glittering frost on the stiff fabric. She took a moment to breathe, trying to control her pounding heart. The Wizard seemed neither alarmed, nor scared. "Please... I think it's best if you leave now."

 For a moment, Gandalf said nothing. Then touching the brim of his pointed hat with a polite bow, he turned to go. There was a smile hovering about his lips, as though he knew something she didn't. Still, he was going, and Elba was grateful. She didn't think, even for a moment, that she would see him again. Not until that night, when someone knocked on her door.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG Shivi, I couldn't possibly do your art proper justice but dangitall, I couldn't jet let this sit in my head unwritten! So there you go. Please don't hate me for stealing your wonderfulness.


End file.
